


Gravity Rod

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Starman (Comics)
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Jack Knight fucks himself with the Gravity Rod and winds up getting caught. Ted has... regrets.
Relationships: Jack Knight/Gravity Rod
Kudos: 10





	Gravity Rod

It had almost been too easy, getting into Dad’s office and taking the Gravity Rod. Dad had never been as careful as he could have been about those things, despite being a long-standing member of the JSA. Jack had slipped in, popped open the safe within seconds, and run back upstairs with the weapon. 

Oh, Starman would hate what he was about to do with the rod, but it was his own fault for designing a weapon that was so... obviously phallic. It wasn’t particularly large, but that was fine by Jack because what mattered to him was the debasement of the object. 

He slammed the door shut, hoping that would send the message that he didn’t want anyone talking to him, and dropped the rod down onto the bed. Then, Jack started peeling off his clothes, one by one, until he was standing naked in his room. 

He grabbed a not very well-hidden (he was mainly just banking on no one in the house knowing what it was) bottle of lube from the top of his chest of drawers and lay down on the bed himself, picking up the Gravity Rod. 

Jack dipped two fingers into the tub of lube, bringing them up to his as of yet unused hole. He’d been trawling through the internet, and every site he’d been on told him that even though needing a lot of stretching before putting something up your ass was a myth, you absolutely needed to use a ton of lube, especially if it was your first time. Pressing them up against the wrinkled skin, Jack gasped as his fingers slipped inside himself for the first time. 

The feeling of something inside him, as well as the coldness of the lube (he’d forgotten to warm it up first), was not something he had been expecting. It felt good, though, and he moved his two fingers deeper until they were in him up to the third knuckle. 

“Hnnngh,” Jack groaned, slowly drawing the fingers out until only the top third was left inside, before slamming them back in. 

He lay there like that for a while, fucking himself on his own fingers, without even thinking about what he was planning to do with the rod, all the while, his cock became harder and harder from his own ministrations. The head was an angry red as it strained against nothing, and a glob of precum fell down onto his chest. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, after at least ten minutes of that, “I forgot...” 

The fingers of his unused hand scrambled for the Gravity Rod, and soon he had his fingers out of his hole and the head of the device pressing up against it. The head was conical, although the top was blunt and round and unlikely to hurt his insides, and that part slipped into him easily. The big problem was what came next, three large metal circles, all of them slightly bigger than the cone at the tip. 

By some miracle, his rim managed to stretch around the first one, but it attempted to close again as soon as nothing was holding it open, and the second circle pushing into him resulted in a similar sensation. Fucking himself on this thing was going to be a bumpy ride, to say the least. After that, the rod thinned out, allowing his hole to close up again as his ass swallowed up the handle. 

“Ah,” he hissed as he tried to pull it back out, and the wider part caused his rim to stretch again. “Fuck, why is this so-” 

It turned out that was the most pleasurable part, as he fucked himself with the Gravity Rod, the way it forced him to stretch around it, his rim getting looser and looser with each thrust until it stayed wide enough to take the rod with ease. He fucked himself on the rod for what felt like hours, giving a gasp when he accidentally hit his prostate for the first time and doing his best to angle his thrusts to keep hitting it, although he was new to this, and kept missing. 

It was at that point that Jack reached up to his cock, taking it in hand, and started to jack himself off because even though the feeling of the rod inside him felt so good, he didn’t think he would be able to come untouched. His precum helped to lube the way for his hand, and soon he could feel his balls start to draw up. He moved his hand faster and faster, chasing release, which he knew was going to come soon. 

Then the door to his room swung open. 

“Hey, Jack?” His father’s voice came. “I’m looking for the rod. Alan called, says there’s been an emergency, have you seen-” 

That was followed by a strangled choking noise, followed by the door slamming shut, and the sound of his father’s footsteps running away. 

Not that Jack was able to stop himself from coming, he squeezed down on his cock at the very moment the door shut, and a moment later, semen covered his chest. Jack lay in bed, breathing heavily. 

That very day, Ted Knight gifted the Gravity Rod to one Sylvester Pemberton. Unfortunately for him, a few days later, Sylvester gave it back, having cribbed most of the technology, making it into a belt. Ted didn’t have the heart to tell him it was meant to be a permanent gift, one that he never wanted to see again. 

Instead, he tried to argue with the Star-Spangled Kid, telling him that it would be easier to make repairs to the belt if he kept the original. Again, Sylvester thanked him for letting him borrow the rod but told Ted he didn’t feel comfortable taking something that was obviously full of important memories. 

He was heedless of the desperation in the older man’s voice, even when Ted started begging, and in the end, Starman had to take the rod back home with him, putting it somewhere he would never have to look at it again.


End file.
